wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Maiden of Virtue
__TOC__ A titan-like Boss in the Guest Chambers wing of Karazhan. She bears a modeling resemblance to Ironaya of Uldaman. She is ironically, being the Maiden of Virtue, put behind the rooms full of ladies of the night. The Maiden is optional, it is not neccessary to kill her in order reach other bosses. Abilities * Health: 376,000 * Melee: on 14k armor: normally 2500-3500 every 1.8 sec, 4000-4800 crushing * Holy Ground: permanent 240-360 holy damage every 3 sec AoE 12 yards around her. Also silences for 0.5 sec every 1 sec. * Holy Fire: 1 sec. cast, 2 sec. cooldown, DoT, 3000-3500 fire damage up front and 1750 fire damage every 2 sec over 12 sec, dispellable magic. * Holy Wrath: AoE chained holy damage, no cast time, 20 sec. cooldown. ~2k on the first target, 900 more on each subsequent * Repentance: 1500-2000 holy damage plus incapacitate for 12 sec to the whole raid. 25 seconds cooldown, not dispellable but broken by damage. After patch 2.1, Repentance will no longer do damage to the main tank, but that person will still be incapacitated until the effect is broken by damage. Strategies The Maiden uses all her abilities at random, thus if for example the Repentance cooldown is over this does not mean that she will cast one next, it just means that it's *possible* for her to cast one. Positioning Correct positioning of the raid is the key here, healer positioning in particular. The following factors need to be considered: * Everybody non-melee should be far enough away from the Maiden to be outside of the Holy Ground attack * non-melee should also spread out to avoid the Holy Wrath chaining * the whole raid needs to be inside dispel and healer range and LoS * At least one healer, if not more, should be in a location to which the tank can easily move Maiden in order to force her AoE to break Repentance on a healer. The standard setup resulting from these considerations is: There are 8 pillars around the room. Put one non-melee raid member at the outside wall in each gap between two pillars. Place the healers next to each other. Melee and tank can start wherever they like. She will be tanked in the center of the room, right where she stands. After the pull, the raid members all move to their assigned gap between the pillars, and take exactly one step up the stair leading to her. This puts the whole raid in LoS, healing and dispel range of each other, but far enough apart to prevent the Holy Wrath from hitting more than the melee group. Instead of standing between the pillars, it's just as good if the raid members stand with their backs to the pillars. Just synchronize so that everybody takes the left (or right) pillar, and not two people end up using the same. It is also possible to place one healer on the platform behind the tank, for easy access on Repentance. Pay attention that this healer doesn't suffer the silence from her AoE. Healing/Holy Fire Wipes occur at this boss for mainly two reasons - either the tank dies while the healers are incapacitated from a Repentance, or too many raid members die from Holy Fire. In order to avoid tank deaths during Repentance, the tank should have all cooldowns available. It is possible to pull the maiden towards the healers to wake them up with her AoE (be sure to bring her quickly away after the healer woke up, because he can't cast while in her AoE silence). It also helps if the tank has as many active HoTs as possible. Paladins should cast Blessing of Sacrifice (rank 1!) on the tank in order to wake up during Repentance. They could also cast it on another melee, so the tank can keep another blessing. If you as a healer are awake during Repentance, just remember to *only* heal the tank, as you're probably the only available healer at this time. She will not cast Holy Fire for the duration of Repentance, so healing yourself can wait until the Repentance is over. Holy Fire is a bigger problem. The easiest solution is to have Grounding Totem up, with an alert Shaman and a little luck this one totem will absorb all Holy Fires targeted at that group. With one shaman in each group of the raid the fight actually becomes quite easy. If not enough shamans are available, the healers must be very alert. Every raid member needs to be topped off at all times, and Holy Fires must be dispelled as quickly as possible. This cannot be stressed enough, as it is the most important aspect of the fight: Dispel as fast as possible. Unless someone would die, cancel the spell you're currently casting to dispel immediately, so you spend less time healing damage dealers back up. Some raids place two dedicated dispellers on opposite ends of the room. Holy Fire can also be spell reflected, and warlocks can cleanse themselves with Spellstones, Fel Hunter also works. It actually deals fire damage (not holy), thus fire protection potions are useful, and the damage could be resisted with appropriate gear. Still, it is not advisable to stack high fire resist on every raid member due to the low rate of fire for this ability, and the randomness of the targeting. Additional Tips and Methods * Priest/Shadow Word: Death - If a Priest casts Shadow Word: Death on the Maiden during the 0.5 second cast of Repentance the backfiring damage will break the Repentance. This requires a timing mod, keeping the Maiden as the target (or using a focus macro) during the time she could cast Repentance and of course a fast reaction by the priest. * Druid run out - A Druid attacks the Maiden in Bear form between the Repentances. When the Maiden casts Repentance, the Druid runs out of her Holy Ground ability and transforms back into Caster's form and starts healing the main tank. After the other healers are out of Repentance, the Druid goes back in Bear form and attack the Maiden. This strategy is safe as long as the tank has enough hit points to survive getting hit while the Druid runs out of the Holy Ground. *Keeping pets around for this fight is a good idea as well, because they will eat Holy Fires. Make sure the pets are positioned out of range of the Holy Wrath. *Warlocks should place their imp in range for the tank to get the stamina buff and the imp should be phased *Dreamless sleep potions are very useful for melee DPS in this fight. Make sure to duck behind a column to avoid the sleep being dispelled, though. *Melee should stand at the edge of Maiden's hit box, as far from each other as possible (as forming a triangle or square around her). Holy Protection potions help diminish damage taken by melee significantly, and are recommended over health pots. *Warriors who pop Berserker Rage can become immune to or break Repentance. *Being immune to Repentance effect also prevents the 2k front-end damage. *A paladin who has cast Blessing of Sacrifice on the tank will break Repentance by the damage sharing. *Dampen Magic on melee DPS reduces the Holy Ground tick damage to 150-200 so that single HoT, shadow priest, or feral druid can keep them alive pretty securely. *Amplify Magic is not a good idea at all; it appears to drastically up her damage. *The Maiden is not immune to bleed effects of rogues and Feral druids. *The rooms off the hallway prior to the Maiden do not need to be cleared. If you choose to skip them, be sure to hug the wall to your right or you risk drawing aggro from the mobs in the side rooms. The hallway and patrols are on a 60 minute timer. However, the servants quarters adds spawn quicker at 20-25 minutes. *She's immune to Taunt, so don't use Power Word: Shield on the tank before the fight starts to enable faster rage generation to compensate. The usual rage generation, with charge and stance change is a good opening. Safest start is as usual a hunter with Misdirection. *Insignia of the Alliance/Horde will not remove Repentance. Quotes *Your behavior will not be tolerated. *Cast out your corrupt thoughts. *Impure thoughts lead to profane actions. *Ah ah ah... *Your impurity must be cleansed. *This is for the best. *Death comes. Will your conscience be clear? Loot External links Video Category:Stone Giants Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan